vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Man (Marvel Comics)
|-|Iron Man= |-|Armor Model 8= |-|Armor Model 45= |-|Armor Model 51= Summary Iron Man, or Tony Stark, is the main hero of a comic by the same name. Stark: an inventive genius, industrialist, and multi-billionaire, went to Vietnam to oversee a field test for one of his transistorized weapons, that his company Stark Industries made. While there he accidentally stepped on a bobby trap, and a piece of shrapnel became lodged in his chest. Injured, Stark was captured by Communist forces under Wong-Chu, and made a prisoner. While in prison, Tony created a mechanical suit of armor so that he could escape, as well as using his technological know-how to create a pacemaker-like device to keep his heart beating and thus, Stark could stay alive. Using the Iron Suit, Stark was able to escape the Communist forces, and once back in America, he perfected his work, making a practically invincible iron suit much like he has today. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | High 6-A | 4-B Name: Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark, Iron Man Origin: Marvel Comics, Tales of Suspense #39 Gender: Male Age: 35 Classification: Enhanced human technopath; Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist Powers and Abilities: |-|Armor Model 1-8= Genius Intelligence, Preparation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Vehicular Mastery, Flight, Technology Manipulation, Information Analysis, Energy Projection and Absorption, Statistics Amplification, Invisibility and Camouflage, Illusion and Forcefield Creation, Summoning, Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Limited Matter Manipulation and Deconstruction, Durability Negation via Repulsor Ray, Resistance to Electricity, Radiation, Heat, Cold, Magnetism and Energy Absorption |-|Armor Model 9-45=All prior abilities, Acid Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Resistance to Absolute Zero, Plasma Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Hacking, Enhanced Senses, Homing Attack, Absolute Zero, Self-Destruction, Regeneration (High-Low for himself, Mid-Low for his armor), Status Effect Inducement (Can blind, freeze, ignite, trap, paralyze, sleep and drain enemies), Power Nullification via Zero-Point Energy, Resistance to Telepathy, Hacking, Poison, Biological, Disease and Mind Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation |-|Armor Model 51= All prior abilities, Transformation, Intangibility, Weapon Creation, Regeneration (High-Mid for his armor), Non-Physical Interaction via Multi-Vibrational Repulsor Ray, Power Nullification via Neutrino Ray, Resistance to Sound and Intangible attacks Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level | Multi-Continent level | Solar System level (Should be comparable if not superior to all his previous armors, such as the Model 50, which one-shot the Hulkbuster, the latter of which being capable of briefly contending with World War Hulk) Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic+ (He performed the feat in an older model) | At least Sub-Relativistic+, Massively FTL+ with flight speed (Can travel to the Moon within a picosecond, as this armor is designed for intergalactic space travel) | At least Sub-Relativistic+, Massively FTL+ with flight speed Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Continent Class | Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Continent level | Multi-Continent level | Solar System level Stamina: Very high, his armor can keep fighting until it runs out of power (With Extremis, this means practically never) Range: Depends on what weapons he is using, many of them have ranges of tens of kilometers to planetary. Standard Equipment: Various armors, modules, weapons and add-ons, which can be summoned at will via remote controling, or teleportation (Post Model 43) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Designed and built all of the devices and armors listed in this profile, world-renowned businessman, skilled battle tactician and strategist, decades of combat experience against lots of different types of enemies. As a futurist, he has been shown to predict events in the future on certain occasions. At least Extraordinary Genius with the Extremis enhancements that allow him to process information at a much faster rate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Model 1-8= *'Repulsor Ray:' The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam generator that can consist of either charged neutrons, heated plasma, or high density muons that can dissolve or restore matter, repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. Beams possess penetrative strength ranging from effortlessly punching through 2 inches of steel to blasting a hole through a mountain. *'Unibeam:' A powerful searchlight, capable of projecting beams in virtually every light spectrum. Also used as a powerful weapon that can destroy anything in its path. It fires a boosted form of the Monobeam with some energy backing it up. *'Tri-beam:' This unique version of the Unibeam runs on direct power from the chest plate, draining it's energy rapidly if not fully charged; causes considerable recoil. *'Energy Conversion Power Recharge:' The armor is also able to absorb and convert nearby or far away energy sources, such as thermal, solar, electrical, electromagnetic, radioactive, geothermal, kinetic, acoustic and even magical into electricity. Used recover energy and augment his strength. *'Sensor Array:' Known sensors include radar/lidar, night vision, and physiological/medical scanners that allow Stark to take and monitor the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans. These scans also provide Stark with real-time personal physiological data. They are also capable of an all-environmental scan for atmospheric content or life forms--including astral energy projections. *'Magnetic Forcefield:' Directly from the R.T Node, a force-field which can be modified at will by its user by increasing the power of the Reactor incrementally. It can be so powerful to destroy bullets or repel objects. *'Energy Forcefield:' Energy shielding that can protect or trap a single person or several individuals. At 2% power, the shield is strong enough to withstand a nuclear explosion. It is even capable of protecting its user at the point blank of a nuclear explosion caused by a material even more radioactive than Uranium, Phlogistone. *'Pulse Bolts:' Extremely powerful plasma discharges that propagate in strength over distance, but implode if they get overloaded. *'Ultra-Freon Ray:' A stream of freons rays fired from gauntlets to handle and nullify fire, or freeze moister and objects. *'Sonics:' Armor can emits supersonic signals that actives in such as high-frequency that can even shut down the human brain. *'Override:' When required, armor systems including strength amplification and repulsor intensity can be greatly increased, by bypassing safety circuits and limiters. However, this can result in a complete system failure for the armor. *'Cryogenics:' The armor has different ice throwing items such as Chemical Crystals, Ice-bombs and Cryo-Modules that can freeze even the very air around a target. *'Stealth Properities:' Different armors had been created for stealth and spynage, basic abilities includes invisibility and camouflage fo cloaking, image inducers to create holographic projections of the armor or a of person, and anti-sensors to hide from radars. *'Iron Legion:' One or several Iron Man Armors are summoned and commanded from miles (Later lightyears) of distance. Stark mainly use the legion to battle several foes at once, or one large and strong enemy. |-|Model 9-45= *'Acid:' The armor can fire acid from the gauntlet's finger nozzle. It can also be mixed with cryogenics to give off a form of "acid ice". *'Sleep Gas:' Tranquilizer/stunning gas is released from the gauntlet's palms (Later versions can spread gas from the whole suit) to knock out people for a few hours. *'Multibeam:' As the name implies, the Multi-beam can fire multiple energies at the same time. Generally used with the energy that Tony Stark has absorbed. *'Pentabeam:' The Pentabeam has microwave lensing projector that allows for directed beams of ultra-high multi mega-joule electrons, protons, acoustic energy, and neutrons. *'Omnibeam:' Rather than only firing beam type attacks, the Omnibeam can generate heats at 25,232 degrees Fahrenheit, extremely powerful lights causing irreversible blindness in the enemy, and emit ultrasonic attacks capable of stunning even superhumanly durable foes and even causing disintegration. The other way the Omnibeam is fired is by absorbing or draining any energy in Iron Man's vicinity, drawing it into his chest reactor and converting it into billions of petawatts and firing it. *'Magnetic Compact Module:' Used magnetic field to polarize the target. Multiple modules could be used to polarize the target with mutually opposing states making the atoms of the target repel one another. *'Photon Forcefield:' Based on the same design Tony Stark used to build Captain America's energy shield, this laser sword is a high powered photon forcefield that can be shaped as a cutting weapong, be flattened into a shield on his hands or spread over the entire armor to encase the armor in a protective covering. *'Plasma Discharge:' A plasma discharge is given off when the suit comes into contact with anti-metal components, used agaisnt Black Panther while inside of Model 21. *'Smart Missiles:' The Smart Missile is one that can target the weak points of a structure, object, or foe to inflict maximum damage with a minimal payload. *'Electromagnetic Pulse:' The armor can generate a EMP strong enough to disrupt the Baxter Building of energy, or shut down all the electronic devices from Tokyo and Los Angeles to Long Island. The suit itself is resistant to the EMPs. *'Zero-Point Forcefield:' Armor can manipulate zero-point energy fields as a mean of protection or/and nullification of any form of energy on quantum level, including magic. *'Anti-Magnetism:' The armor Tony can to negate the effects of magnetism on it. This skill is used often to be immune to the powers of Magneto, its triggered when the armor picks next wave magnetism. *'High-Grade Neodymiun Magnets:' Part of the anti magnetic arsenal develped agaisnt Magneto, those magnets are fire like a swarm to counter the effects of magnetism. *'Psychic Forcefield:' Due to S.H.I.E.L.D treatments, Stark's mind is shielded from even the strongest telepaths like Charles Xavier. The Model 50's version is even able to backlash psychic assaults, and could expand it to shield from Scarlet Witch's Inverse Spell. *'Telepathic Microscopic Tasers:' Tony created this device to prevent telepathic beings like Emma Frost use her powers. They are stored in the armor's electric jet. One inhaled by a telepath, the more he/she tries to sue his/her psychic powers, the higher is the voltage of an electric current released in his/her body. *'Telepathic Inhibition:' Tony's Iron Man armor is capable of blocking and neutralizing telepathic signals, even those of beings as powerful as the Red Onslaught. *'Lasers:' Standard lasers that can be used as weapons or for welding, including Ultra-Violet Lasers, Homing Lasers and X-Ray Lasers, the latter can pass through light-permeable shields *'Pulse Barrage:' Pulse Barrage is one of Iron Man's standard long range attack. Because of its extremely low energy consumption, Pulse Barrage can be a very effective attack. an upgraded Red Pulse Barrage can penetrate through foes hitting others behind them, and the ability to ricochet off walls hitting more targets. *'Warp Speed:' The Deep-Space armor features a mode known as Warp Speed, which basically increase the suit flight to travel planetary distances in picoseconds, albeit the suit is controlled automatically as Tony can react at those speeds in this armor. |-|Model 45-51= *'Multi-Vibrational Repulsor Rays:' A modified version of the Repulsor Ray for the Model 51, capable of damaging beings that can become intangible or use phasing such as Ghost. *'Neutrino Ray:' A concentrated stream of sterile neutrinos that emit dark radiation, capable of counteracting radiation-based powers even against the likes of Hyperion. *'Molecular Rearrangement:' Via Liquid or Nano tech, the armor can reconfigure shape, color, mass and size, allowing it to create different weapons, camouflage, take the form of previous armors and reassemble from being blow in to pieaces. *'Ghost-Tech:' Directly based of War Machine; Multi-dimensional bridge teleportation allows the armor to phase through solid objects. Key: Armor Model 8 | Armor Model 45 | Model Prime (Armor Model 51) Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Garou (One-Punch Man) Garou's Profile (Awakened Garou and Model 1-8 Iron Man were used, battle was in an open field, speed was equalized) Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics) Captain Marvel's Profile (Speed Equalized. Both 4-B. Both Bloodlusted.) Lord Boros (One-Punch Man) Boros' Profile (Power Unsealed Boros and Model 1-8 Iron Man were used, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Armored Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Avengers Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Orphans Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Billionaires Category:Scientists Category:Super Scientists Category:Adults Category:Radiation Users Category:Hackers Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Sound Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Ice Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Armor Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Heat Users Category:Acid Users Category:Light Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Blood Users Category:Matter Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Camouflage Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4